Aaron Lugo
"I Did Something Wrong Manny I Just Hit One Of The Minions By Mistake" Aaron is one of the main Protagonists in the Manny Centurions: The Clash of Kaijudo. the Water Brawler Class Centurion who was there for Manny in battle and brotherhood and even also Aaron have alot of common and as even that his pet creature was Hydrosmith and as also Aaron is the Water Clan Duel Master Aaron partner is Tech, He can fight alongside with his brothers in combat and even also Aaron have alot personally in fighting but dueling is most of his time and even also try to be best He was in time and also Aaron was married to Ashe who was the Avarosan Leader He's also was the Son of Poseidon the God of the Sea and as his brothers was called Sons of the Big Three, Manny the Son of Zeus the Sky God and Hayden the Son of Hades the Death God and even also Aaron can master Water civilization creatures to defeat Darkspella in combat but as for that eventually He's became Kaijudo Dragon of Water Role Aaron Profile Name: Affiliation: King Pen/Imaginator Centurions Attribute: Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Faction: Demacia/Avarosa Class: Brawler Element: Water Vehicle: Dive Bomber Civilization: Water /Darkness Family Ticky Garcia ( Pet ) Ashe ( Wife ) Ashe'mere ( Daughter ) Yuuya ( Son ) Cana Lugo ( Ex-Wife ) Iris Lugo ( Daughter ) Iaron Lugo ( Daughter ) Gildarts Clive ( Father-In-Law ) Nelly Lugo ( Mother ) Manny, Hayden, Orochimaru, Orm and Pogue ( Brothers ) Minnie, Thalia, Wendy, and Sasha ( Sisters ) Kurenai Garcia ( Niece ) Gamma Garcia ( Nephew ) Yu Garcia ( Niece ) Anna Garcia ( Nephew ) Alpha Garcia ( Nephew ) Wynn Garcia ( Niece ) Dharc Garcia ( Nephew ) Lyna Garcia ( Niece ) Sejuani ( Sister-In-Law ) Lissandra ( Sister-In-Law ) ??? ??? ??? ??? Mounts Fz Oscilloscope, Dragment Symbol Personally Creature Tick Tick, Swift Viral Swordfighter ???/??? ( partner ) ???/??? ???/??? Stubborn Jasper Gallows Blissful Kaiser Freezing Kachikochin Oboro Kagerou, Moonlight Mecha Kaidou Crawler, Hidden Blade Q-tronic Hypermind Ballistic Skyterror Codeless Sorge Thirteen Grand Iron Man Silbusters Falling Cherry Blossom Snowstorm Radiak Galks Progre Sapphire, Divine Blue Brightness Cyber N World Cyber J Eleven Splash Zebrafish Storm Seeker Terradragon Bagnaborne Storm Kaiser Double Cross, Temporal Kamikaze Bernard Tyson, Blastdragon Akashic Third, the Electro-Bandit Storm Double Cross, Blastdragon (Tornado Chain) Blazing Boss! Vals Kaiser Goodnight Mr. Hippopo Feather Tower Lunatron Green Baltic, Peerless Brute Aqua Cutlass, Temporal Swordsman Aqua Excalibur, the Awakened Indigo Swordsman Q.E.D., Dragon Elemental King ( for the Evidence, Truth Gun only ) Nb Leibniz, Dragment Symbol ( for the Multiply, Double Dragon Gun only ) Metal Avenger, Dragon Edge Queen Riptide Mar-Blurpa the Weaponsmith Robin Champ, Orichalcum Wizard Trigaroid, Aqua Spy Dream Creature Ocean Strider Deck Episode Appearance Spells Hyperspatial Grip Blue Red Hole - Aaron's main spell Cyber Brain - Aaron's Water spell Summon Spirits - Aaron's summoning spell Sea Dragon's Roar - Aaron's Sea spell Equipments KaijuMorph: KaijuMorph allows Aaron transform into Kaijudo Centurion Blue 'Mode Forms' *'Doron Go Mode:' This mode allows Aaron change into Doron Go Kaijudo Centurion Blue, when morphing into an Doron Go Centurion, the user will able to say "KAIJUDO MORPH, DORON GO MODE!" while being transformed to Doron Go Centurions Kaijucuffs: Dueling Gauntlet: Aaron's Cross Gears Hot Spring Sabaki, Fire Water Sword - Aaron's main cross gear Saving Sword - Memory Accela - Aaron's Water cross gear Aaron's Dragheart Weapons Evidence, Truth Gun - Aaron's main dragheart weapon Multiply, Double Dragon Gun - Aaron's Water dragheart weapon Aaron Clan Class Master Master Nadia Master Chavez Gallery Robo Kaos Clashes On Team Aaron In Kaos's Lair.PNG|Aaron Sea Team's Final Battle With Robo Kaos In Kaos's Lair In The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Kaos's Revenge Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Floridians Category:Kaijudo Wizards Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kaijudo Kairos Dragons Members Category:Mages Category:Crystal Gems Members Category:Light Element Champions Category:Crime Fighters Category:Team Manny Members Category:Water Tribe Members Category:Team Exile Members Category:Centurions Category:Revolutionary Fighters Members Category:Doremi Dueling School Duelists Category:Team Tech Members Category:Principal Celestia Duelists Category:Brawler Class Duel Masters Category:Rank A Duelists Category:Rank S Duelists Category:Wonderdragons Students Category:Tech Questioners Members Category:Water Element Centurions Category:Imaginators Category:Brawler Class Centurions Category:Tech Prep Academy Duelists Category:Foggernaut Class Centurions Category:Water Darkness Duelists Category:The Manny Centurions The Clash of Kaijudo Main Characters Category:United Sanctuarians Category:Water Solider Centurions Category:Dueling Family Members